ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gypsies
Problems with format and out-game content This article isn't quite what I imaged when there was to be a "Gypsies" article. These are the areas I think need attention: #'Put out-game content at the end': it isn't policy that out-game content should be at the end of an article which is in-game-based (but I think it'd be a good one) however, it is highly precedented. For that reason I think "The real world Romani" section should not be the first, but one of the last. I also think that should go in the guide. #'Less victimization': roughly half the above-mentioned content seems to deal with victimization of the Romani. This leads me to perceive that half their identity is based on their victimization. I think it would be sufficient to dedicate no more than one sentence to pointing out that they have been persecuted, misunderstood, etc. and leave it at that. #'Antiziganism link unnecessary': in the spirit of 2., I don't think it's necessary to have an external link directly to an antiziganism article. Any readers who follow the other links should have no problem finding that stuff on their own, especially if they read that essay in the external links. Maybe that one should be removed instead. AngusM 17:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : I've moved the Romani section, and removed two of the links, as I think these objections are fine, given what the focus of the Wiki is. However, I'm a bit confused as to the objection to "victimization." In the three paragraphs about the Romani, there are only two sentences, in my mind, which actually address antizitganist persecution: : "True to Ultima's depiction, the Romani have historically faced tremendous persecution (antiziganism) from numerous sources and are still a people facing a great deal of institutional prejudice, poverty and social inequality. The itinerant lifestyle often associated with the Romani is largely a result of them being categorically banned from settling in various nations." : The majority of the short blurb discusses how fictionalizations of the Romani - which is what the gypsies of Ultima are - are often inaccurate, something I think of as topical to Ultima. : Is there a way that you think this should be reworded? Should more content relating to the positive aspects of Romani culture be inserted? - I didn't want to go into much of a tangent into the virtues of the real world Romani, given that such a discourse would have little to do with the gypsies of Ultima. Blu3vib3 17:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: I wouldn't know what to reword it to, since I don't know enough about the subject material. But that ratio was not drawn from counting sentences, but the fact that the longest paragraph gave it emphasis, and a misunderstanding of the Romani was touched on in another paragraph. I see now that section has been diluted, and that opening paragraph demoted to the 2nd. So perhaps with 1. and 2. taken care of, it's enough to get it into proportion. Otherwise, this article is very conducive to the wiki. AngusM 23:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC)